The present invention relates to a method of air-to-surface bombing and more particularly to a method of bombing which will provide maximum effectiveness at a minimum of cost.
During the past decade, very sophisticated weapons have been designed to provide precision air-to-surface bombing. For example, one such weapon being used by the Navy is designated "WALLEYE", which is an air-to-surface electro-optical guided glide bomb. Prior to launch, the target area viewed by the WALLEYE guidance section television camera is displayed on a TV monitor in the aircraft carrying the WALLEYE. The pilot positions the camera to center the target in a gate displayed on the TV monitor, locks the camera on the target, and releases the weapon. After weapon release, the target area is no longer displayed on the TV monitor in the aircraft, and the pilot is free to depart. During weapon flight, the guidance section provides signals to the control section which in turn maneuvers the fins to keep the weapon on target.
In an improved version of WALLEYE, an extended range data link system is added which provides a means of retargeting the WALLEYE guided glide weapon after launch to extend delivery range. The pilot accomplishes WALLEYE weapon retargeting by means of manual inputs to the control group which, in turn, provides the pod with electrical signals from voltage controlled oscillators. The pod transmits the controller commands to the weapon, which then transmits a picture of the weapon's camera field of view to the pod for display on the pilot's video monitor. The pilot can activate or deactivate the data link at will until weapon launch. After launch, the weapon continues video transmission to provide a continuous TV display on the pilot's video monitor.
Another air-to-surface missile being used operates similar to the WALLEYE missile except that an infrared imaging device is used in the missile guidance unit, rather than a TV camera. An infrared imaging device is particularly suited for night operation and during inclement weather.
The so-called "smart bombs", such a WALLEYE, are capable of precision bombing and, in addition, do not require the pilot of a launch vehicle to wait around in the vicinity of the enemy while guiding the projectile toward the target. The disadvantage of such "smart bombs" is that the precision guidance section adds greatly to the cost of the weapon and is a "one-time" expendable item.